It Takes a Village
by kfizzlewizzle92
Summary: Established Auslly. A series of one shots centered around everything that our favorite couple has to experience in regards to Ally being pregnant and figuring out how to be parents.
1. Chapter 1

**As we all are aware I am a complete and utter slacker who is shamefully neglecting my author duties by ignoring my other fics. Unfortunately, I am completely blocked so I decided o throw together a collection of oneshots about Auslly pregnancy and parenting. Please review, and drop some ideas about what you'd want to see in future chapters. They won't be chronological so it will time hop all over the place. Sorry. ;)**

**Also SO MUCH FLUFF. Hope you don't mind. **

**Check my bio page and go to Polyvore for outfits from each one shot. Cause, hello, Ally in maternity clothes, stop I'm dying. Swoon. **

"Hey, baby. What are you doing home so early?"

Following the sweet aroma of baked goods, Austin Moon had immediately moved towards the kitchen upon arriving home after a day in the recording studio. He was pleasantly surprised to find his wife seated at the island flipping through her monthly subscription of Time magazine instead of holed up in her downtown studio churning out songs for the entire American music industry, as she usually would be this early in the day.

Smiling up sweetly at him, Ally placed a hand on his shoulder to pull him down to her, letting her lips move against his in a lingering kiss and sighing softly as she pulled away. "Hi, husband."

Austin smiled, grabbing her thighs to turn her sideways on the barstool and standing between her legs. Lifting her left hand from where it rested on his shoulder, he pressed a gentle kiss to the ring he'd placed on it a little over a year ago. "I don't think that will ever get old to me."

"Good. Because it wouldn't make me stop saying it anyway."

This made the blonde chuckle before remembering the question she had yet to answer. "What are you doing here?"

Feigning ignorance, chocolate eyes opened wide and her back straightened, "I live here. Don't I?"

Austin's hand slid around her hips to slap her backside mockingly, "You know what I mean. Why aren't you at work?"

Smirking, Ally let her fingers trail down to the top button of the blonde's shirt, absently fiddling with it as she spoke, "I had a doctors appointment."

He tried his hardest not to get distracted by the feel of her smooth fingers running over the patch of skin she'd just revealed but it was proving to be difficult. The brunette looked as prim and perfect as always, with a crisp linen button down, white skinny jeans, and a pair of heels that he'd never seen her in before that looked somewhat like Oxfords. At some point they were going to have to discuss her shoe addiction. They were running out of closet space. He was brought out of his daze when a slim finger pushed a lock of gorgeously curled hair behind her ear. "Why were you at the doctors? Is everything okay?"

The corners of soft pink lips turned up at the evident concern in his voice. And also at the way he was looking at her. Even having been together for four years now, and knowing each other even longer, Ally still often caught him staring at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. It did things to her heart that she hoped would never stop. "Yes, everything's fine. Just a check up."

She wasn't technically lying. She _really _had to check to see if something was up.

Before Austin could inquire further about this mysterious appointment that she'd failed to tell him about, the kitchen timer went off.

A huge grin lit up the brunettes face. "Can you get that for me?" She gestured vaguely towards the oven.

"No problem." He reluctantly released his hold on her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Opening a drawer to grab an oven mitt, he asked over his shoulder, "What'd you make?"

Before receiving a response, he opened the oven door and paused. Straightening, he turned back to her. "A cinnamon bun? Do you even like cinnamon buns?"

Ally for her part didn't utter a word. Simply resting her elbow on the island and resting her chin on her wrist.

"What?" The blonde asked, completely clueless as to why his wife was grinning like the damn Cheshire Cat. "Why do you look like that?"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette determined that she was going to have to guide this a little harder. "Austin, sweetheart, what is that?"

"A cinnamon bun."

"Yes. And where is it?"

"Inside of our oven."

Ally remained silent.

Austin remained silent.

"Ally," he growled in frustration, "What is the big deal?! Yes, there is a cinnamon bun in our ov-"

He stopped midsentence. Ally's grin widened.

"Are we….?"

Chestnut curls bounced as she softly nodded.

"You're…pregnant." The oven was completely disregarded as he slammed the mitt back onto the counter and reached his wife in two quick strides, "Holy shit! We're pregnant!"

The brunette laughed loudly as he swung her off the seat with ease, lifting her above him and spinning in a circle, causing her to cling to his shoulders for dear life. Her lips were suddenly assaulting as he pulled her back down to him.

"I love you so much." Kiss. "You're perfect." Kiss. "We're going to be parents." Kiss. "You're so fucking beautiful." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

"Austin, stop!" She squealed, squirming until her feet were firmly planted back on the ground. Slim arms slid around his neck as she pressed her body close against his. "Are you happy, baby?"

He heard the slight insecurity in her voice and it nearly broke his heart. He cupped her face, letting his thumb run across her perfect cheekbone. "I've never been more happy in my life, Ally Moon. You are going to be the most stunning pregnant woman I've ever seen."

She chuckled softly, turning her cheek to kiss his palm. "I love you so much."

"And I love you. Now come upstairs so I can show you just how much."

**What do we think? Do you guys have any prompts you'd like to see fulfilled?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response for the first chapter was pretty minimal so I'm not sure whether to push forward….So we'll see how this one does and then go from there. If you feel so inclined, don't forget to leave ideas on future chapters in the reviews. **

**Research**

"Hello?"

"_Hey, sweetheart. What are you up to?"_

Ally smiled softly at the sound of her husbands voice filtering through her cellphone. She'd had to leave before he got up this morning and it was the first time they'd really been apart since she'd told him she was pregnant. After hearing the news, Austin had elected to spend the better part of the weekend in bed, showing her just how appreciative he was of her bearing his child.

And for that her entire body was deliciously sore.

"Hi, baby. I just got back from my interview with Helen. Where are you?" As she parked in the garage she noticed that his car wasn't in its spot. She racked her brain trying to remember if he was scheduled to be in the studio today but was coming up blank.

"_I was just running a few errands. I'm on my way home now."_

Opening the door to enter their house, Ally paused for a moment. "Okay…."

"_So how do you feel?"_

Ah, so there was the reason he was calling.

"The same as yesterday, Austin. Except a little sore for non-pregnancy related reasons…"

She could practically hear his arrogant smirk. "_Oh. Cool. I was just wondering because I was doing some reading-"_

Ally blinked. Reading? Oh my God. He was the cutest.

"_and I saw that you may start feeling bloated, crampy, tired, and moody. Plus the morning sickness stuff. Have you been having that?"_

Ally headed to their en suite bathroom to peel off the skin tight, midriff baring, skirt and top that was clinging to her. She thought for a moment how she wouldn't be able to get away with outfits like this for much longer. "Having what, baby?"

"_Morning sickness, Al. Do you get that?"_

She couldn't help but to smile at the care that was evident in his voice. However, she knew it was a moot cause for his concern because even had she been getting nauseas in the morning all he'd be able to do was rub her back and hold her hair from her face.

"None so far, knock on wood."

"_Well you are only five weeks. I read that morning sickness usually hits really bad about week seven. Come downstairs, I got some stuff."_

The brunette abruptly turned and headed back downstairs, thinking that she'd just wait until later to change.

As she entered the kitchen she nearly tripped over her heels at the sight before her.

Austin stood next to the island, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

What _was _significantly different, though, was the variety of pregnancy goods spread across the countertop.

"What's all this?" Ally asked with an amused smile, coming up to her husband and resting a hand on his lower back. Her eyebrows sky rocketed as she took in the titles of a few of the books he bought.

The blonde started to spread the books out on the counter. "Well, when I woke up this morning it dawned on me. Neither of us have been parents before."

"You don't say."

"Shut it. I don't need your sarcasm right now." Austin turned to place a chaste kiss on his wife's lips to let her know he wasn't being serious. When he got his first real look at her for the day he let out a low whistle and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look gorgeous today."

The brunette smirked and relaxed into his embrace, resting her hands on his biceps. "As opposed to every other day?"

"That…I…what I meant was…" He stopped fumbling when he felt a perfectly manicured finger press against his lips.

"Don't hurt yourself, baby. I know what you meant." Replacing her finger with her lips for another quick kiss, she pulled away and looked back at the counter rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "Okay, show me what you got."

The musician grinned and picked up the first book. "What to Expect When You're Expecting. The man at Barnes &amp; Nobles said this was a necessity for first time parents."

Ally nodded, having easily recognized the title, "Naturally."

"The Pregnancy Book for Men." He continued, putting the first book back down and picking up the next. "It'll give me a good idea of what to expect throughout this process."

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his eagerness. Nodding slowly she couldn't resist teasing him a bit. "Yeah, of course. Your body will be experiencing a lot of changes."

Austin looked over at her and saw the mischievous glint in her amber eyes. Letting out a low growl, he wrapped his hands around her hips and hoisted her up onto the only clear space that remained on the counter. He placed his hands on either side of her and leaned in, essentially trapping her there. "I have a feeling you aren't taking me seriously."

Shivering at the feel of his breath against her lips, the brunette captured his face between her palms. Bringing their foreheads together, she let her thumbs caress his cheekbones. "I'm sorry. I love how completely involved you and I'm so lucky to have a man who wants to experience every step of this with me."

Smiling widely and slightly pushing up the hem of her skirt, Austin closed what little space was between them and pulled her to the edge of the counter, allowing him to step between her legs to limit the space between them. Letting his lips graze the smooth column of her neck, he placed a lingering kiss just below her ear. "You mean everything to me, Al. Both of you do."

Ally was confused for half a second until she felt the familiar strength of his hand press gently against her stomach. Then she swooned.

"How about…" she began, taking his strong hands within her own and brushing her lips across his knuckles, "we save all of these for later…." Her mouth moved to his jaw, where she softly nipped along the strong curve, "and spend right now…" Now a firm bite to his bottom lip. "Reading this one."

Austin was taken aback as he felt the shape of a book pressed against his chest, wondering when she had reached out to grab it. Looking down at the title, he grinned.

_The Pregnant Kama Sutra._

The last thing he heard was Ally squealing as he threw her over her shoulder and headed for their bedroom.


End file.
